1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device, a manufacture thereof and an article for the electro-optic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electro-optic device with a laminated structure, an electro-optic device, and an article for the electro-optic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The demands for flexible displays in commercial product applications such as e-signage, e-tag, e-book, smart cards, e-POP, . . . , etc. are increasing in recent years, especially when wireless infrastructure and digital technology have become more matured. Therefore, having a method which can be used to produce a low cost and good quality display with a flexible format will have a significant value to actual product applications.
There are several prior arts that have been proposed for manufacturing flexible display using roll-to-roll processes. However, each of them at least has some drawbacks as described below.
In a Polymer dispersed liquid crystal display (PDLC) or a polymer stabilized liquid crystal display (PSLC), these applications can not efficiently control the cell gap without proper spacers and can not efficiently control the uniformity of polymer phase and LC phase, which end up with a poor image quality.
In a Microcapsule approach application, this method can not provide uniform capsule spheres, so when the electro-optic media is coated on substrates, there are always a certain dielectric layer across the electro-optic media which resulted in high driving voltage. It is also difficult to produce black and white image display without properly mixing RGB microcapsules.
In a Microcup approach application, the display made by this method will always have a dielectric layer on the bottom of each cell which causes an additional potential drop and resulted in a higher driving voltage. It is also require a sealing layer in order to close the cell, which are difficult to implement and also create another potential drop during operation.
All of the prior arts including PDLC, PSLC, microcapsule and microcup approaches above can not add the alignment layer to the system, therefore, only a limited type of liquid crystal can be used. In addition, all of the prior arts approaches can not create a direct contact of electro-optic media with conductive electrode, therefore, it can only be used for potential driven (not current driven) devices. It is therefore desirable to provide a roll-to-roll process for fabricating flexible display to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.